New Plans
by Turtleduckies
Summary: General fluff and cuteness in the form of a series of ficlets, each revolving around a different pairing. Contains non-explicit slash fluff. Please read and review!
1. Coat: Baljeet and Phineas

**A/N**: Hey there everyone! I once more bring you another set of ficlets, this time focusing on most and/or all of the characters of _Phineas and Ferb_. I decided that I wanted to write some cute, fluffy ficlets for general consumption after having horrible writer's block for the longest time. When my girlfriend asked me to write her something involving Baljeet and the word "Coat", this series was born. Because there's two sides to every story, I'll have about two stories for each pairing, one from each character's point of view. Also, I've chosen to not include the Fireside Girls in this, because they don't have enough characterization for me to properly work with.

This story, as mentioned, was based on the word "coat", and is Baljeet-centric.

**A word of warning:** Although this is a totally clean, family-friendly fluff series, there will be some adorable non-explicit "romance" (I only use the term because nothing else fits) between people of the same gender. A lot, because there's only one little girl and one teenage boy in the entire series. As well, there will be slightly incestuous vibes coming off of my Phineas/Ferb stories, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

Otherwise, have fun! Remember to review with constructive criticism, please, or to tell me what you want to see next!  


* * *

**Coat**

"Gee, Baljeet, you're shivering! Are you alright?"

He hated winter, especially that bitter part where there was only a little bit of snow on the ground, yet it was still blistering cold. Looking over at Phineas, he half-heartedly faked a smile. "Oh, I am f-fine, thank you."

The redhead's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "You sure don't look it."

They had stopped walking, with the rest of their friends continuing on ahead of them. Baljeet rubbed his hands together to try and make some heat. The wind was freezing compared to how mild the fall had been.

"You can have my jacket, if you want. It's not that cold for me."

He looked over towards Phineas, who was smiling as pleasantly as ever. Baljeet considered it for a moment, before shaking his head and hurrying to catch up with the others. "N-no thank you," he said over his shoulder.

Phineas fell back into step with him, saying nothing as he took off his coat and placed it around the other boy's shoulders. "You're being silly...You're going to catch a cold, and we still haven't found a cure for that yet!" Patting him on the shoulder, he rushed ahead to rejoin his stepbrother.

Blushing, Baljeet murmured a quick "thank you" and pulled the second jacket around himself a bit tighter.


	2. Burnt: Baljeet and Isabella

**A/N: **Another ficlet for you! Now, this one is once again Baljeet-centric, but that's because my girlfriend wanted me to write her some stuff with him in it, and I complied. This one was based off the word "burnt", and probably takes place somewhere around the time of "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face" or "The Ballad of Badbeard".  
**  
**Please, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**

**Burnt**

The campfire was surprisingly quiet that night; the scary stories over with, everyone was now concentrating on roasting marshmallows. Baljeet stared quietly at his, scrutinizing it to make sure it was just right. To his right, Isabella was mooning over Phineas across the fire and didn't seem to see the slowly burning mass of sugar that was about to fall off of her stick onto the ground.

"Isabella –"

She sighed. "What is it, Baljeet?"

"Your marshmallow. It's about to –"

_Plop._

The burnt mess fell between her feet. Isabella groaned, reaching over towards the bag in between the logs-turned-benches, suddenly finding there weren't any marshmallows left. "Aw man, that stinks!"

Without thinking twice, Baljeet pulled his marshmallow out of the fire, tested its temperature, and placed it in Isabella's hands. She looked down at it for a moment, before looking up at him again.

"Baljeet, you don't have to –"

"I do not mind. It's probably too much sugar for me anyway." He blushed a bit. "Besides, it is already too burnt for my taste."


	3. Interview: Vanessa and Karl

**A/N: **Jeez, another ficlet from me! Here's one that has potentially my favorite pairing ever: Karl/Vanessa! I've got this plot bunny for them that involves Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and Headquarters having a joint Christmas/Holiday party, and that's how they meet. Other than going to the same high school and stuff. But anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the fic! Read and review, as usual~

* * *

**Interview**

Staring out the window, Vanessa had zoned out before the call went out to choose partners for the next assignment. As it turned out, she probably should have been paying attention; that way, she would have been paired with someone _other_ than the dorky boy with the purple glasses. She knew she recognized his face from somewhere, but she also knew that she didn't care at all.

"Uhh, I, er, g-guess we're p-partners, huh?" he mumbled, pulling a chair over to sit opposite her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and discreetly pulled out her cellphone. "Whatever. Just...write down the answers and stuff and I'll copy it off of you." Her fingers tapped out a message for her best friend fairly quickly: "omg stuk wit the loser! this sux"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. "I...well, _we_, I guess, heh..." He took a deep breath. "W-we have to interview each other."

Luckily for her phone, Vanessa wasn't that strong, because it otherwise would have been crushed in her vice-like grip. "What? No one said anything about _participation_!"

When he very timidly pointed to the blackboard, she only sunk into her seat with a groan. This was going to be a long class, especially with the geek staring at her like he was doing at that moment. She glared at him while he pretended to not care that the look was directed at him. The silence went on, only interrupted by the periodic noises caused by Vanessa's texting.

In all reality, he was ecstatic. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, glaring at _him_! It was going to be a wonderful class. Just as he cleared his throat, the bell rang, signalling the period was over.

The silences had obviously been a lot longer than they thought.

* * *


	4. Rage: Candace and Jeremy

**A/N: **Oh look, more updates! I am a writing machine recently. This one is Candace/Jeremy, because the random pairing generator I created using a number generator and my notebook says so. The word is "Rage" and I think I might have gone with a pretty typical usage of it, but whatever~ Please enjoy it, read it, review it, the circle of life continues.

* * *

**Rage**

They'd been sitting there for almost an hour, backs to each other. She was muttering something under her breath between her glances over her shoulder at him; every time he saw her looking his way, she'd snap back to staring out across the park.

Candace was cursing herself. How could she have let herself think he was cheating? Stupid, stupid, stupid! It wasn't her fault she was afraid of losing him. Besides, no matter what he said, Jeremy had been standing far too close to that girl. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

Jeremy turned around. "Look, Candace, I told you --"

"Hmph." She wasn't going to be having any of that. "I don't care what you say! You were FLIRTING with her! Just admit it..."

"Candace, please, don't...I wasn't flirting! Come on, you know how I feel about..."

Very quietly, Candace turned to face him. "Feel about what?"

"Well, you...how I feel about you."

Her resolve was weakening. "Tell me, then. Prove it."

Jeremy said the words, and her anger melted away.

* * *


	5. Night: Phineas and Ferb

**A/N:** As I said, way back when, I've been taking requests for pairings for my stories! This pairing just so happens to be one of those, as suggested by aShTmEsK: Phineas/Ferb! Also per her request, this will be _slightly_** slashy**, but not too much. I _do _like this pairing, but only when written a certain way. Because I mean, Ferb is _totally_ crazy-devoted to his brother.

However, it's all good, family-rated fluffiness. So y'know.

Read, review, request! If you don't mind _too _horribly.

_

* * *

_

**Night**

There were some nights when Phineas would wake up from a nightmare and sit in his bed, shivering and mumbling under his breath. It was these nights when Ferb would carefully tiptoe from his bed to that of his stepbrother to comfort him.

The redhead took comfort knowing that Ferb was lying beside him. While he hardly ever made noise normally, Ferb occasionally snuffled quietly when he was sleeping. Neither of them said anything, just preferring to lie there in the silence of the stage directly before sleep. It was calm. Phineas would usually drift off to sleep almost immediately. When he finally did, the British boy would lie awake and ponder.

He wondered if naturally-born brothers felt the same way he did when it came to _their _siblings. When his step-brother was challenged or in danger, the redhead _knew_ he would be alright, because his brother wasn't far behind. They were _inseperable _since the moment they met. Usually, the British boy avoided people, mainly because he felt no one quite understood him- except for Phineas. Phineas was _different_.

He _loved _Phineas.

The redhead would usually turn over in his near-sleep state at this point, glancing blearily at his brother. "Hmm...y-you asleep yet, Ferb?" he would ask, just barely awake.

"Not yet, Phineas. Go back to bed." With a soft smile, Ferb would lean forward and hug him tightly.

"O-Okay. G'night, Ferb. Love you."

"Goodnight, Phineas."


End file.
